Having a Ball
by filipinochick
Summary: Sakura is the new girl at Konoha High and an amazing soccer player. She finds out that Konoha has a soccer team. What she doesn't know is that the team is an all guy's team. Can she change the rules and play with hormonal teenage boys? Read to find out.
1. The Morning

**I've always loved reading sport fanfictions about Sakura and Sasuke so I decided to write one of my own! XD Hopefully you guys like it!**

**I really don't own Naruto. If I did, everyone who should go together would be together and there would have been no deaths with the senseis and other amazing people.**

**By the way, I made up the names for Sakura's parents.**

_'Italics'_ - Peoples thoughts

**"Bold"** - Peoples inners I'm making everyone have an inner, not just Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Sakura POV**

"SAKURA! WAKE UP!" Sakura's mother screeched.

Sakura groaned. "I'm up!"

"You've got thirty minutes!"

Sakura sighed as she peeled off her blanket and headed to her closet.

_'Why? Why did I have to move?'_ Sakura thought glumly.

**"Calm down. Maybe there will be hot guys there!"**

_'WTF? Inner?'_ Sakura freaked out.

**"No duh... And people call you smart. *scoff*"**

_'I thought I locked you up in a chest with a lot of locks!'_

**"Well I'm back BABY!"**

Sakura sighed. _'I need to stop arguing with you. I need to get ready for school!'_

**"Get the black skinny jeans, the black v-neck t-shirt that says 'Bite me!' in pink letters, black high-tops, and the black and pink checkered belt."**

_'Wow... Thanks Inner. I never knew you were helpful.'_

**"Don't be rude Sakura."**

_'I'm teasing!'_

Sakura put on the said clothes and then assessed herself in her bathroom mirror. She grinned. She looked good!

Sakura then stepped out the bathroom and looked at the clock on her bedstand. Damn. She had twenty minutes left. She quickly put everything important in her black messenger bag like her phone, laptop, PE clothes, running sneakers, etc. Then she ran downstairs to the kitchen where her mother and father were sitting at the table and there was a plate of pancakes sitting at an empty chair for her.

"Ohayo okaa-san, otou-san." Sakura greeted.

"Sakura. Are you sure you're gonna be okay at this school?" Her mother asked worriedly.

"Ne. Okaa-san." Sakura drawled. "I'm already 17. This is my junior year of high school. I already know how to take care of myself."

Sakura's mother just sighed as her daughter stuffed herself with pancakes and downed them with a glass of milk.

"Sakura." Her father grumbled.

"I've gotta go. I shouldn't be late for my first day." Sakura said as she pecked her father on the cheek and went to her silver Z9 Gran Turismo Coupé. (AN: It's the convertible type!) With that she sped of to Konoha High School.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Haruno House (Third Person POV)<strong>

"Takumi... Wouldn't it have been wise to tell her?" Sakura's mother asked her husband.

"Nami, she'll find out." Takumi told Nami.

"But, you know how she'll react..." Nami whispered.

"Yeah. She did get _your_ temper." Takumi snickered. Nami glared at her husband.

"Maybe they'll make an exception. She _is_ an amazing player." Nami smiled.

"Yeah. Hopefully they will so Sakura won't be so... Disappointed." Takumi summarized.

"But she would just go into another sport." Nami shrugged.

"But she loves soccer through and through." Takumi nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter 1! I hope you guys like it! Please review! XD<strong>


	2. Surprises and Matchmaking

**Hey everyone! This is the second chapter to Having a Ball! I hope you like it! XD**

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Tsunade POV**

"Lady Tsunade..." Shizune announced. "There's a new student coming..."

"Eh..." Tsunade mused. "A new student?"

"Hai..." Shizune nodded. "You know her..."

Tsunade did a double-take. "The new student is a _girl_?"

"Yeah..." Shizune nodded her head sadly.

"Does she know about the small populous of girls we have here?" Tsunade felt a headache coming up. "I swear to Kami that if this girl is a weak little whiny brat..."

"Tsunade." Shizune scolded. "You know her. She's not weak and she's not like those fragile girls who whine about a broken nail."

Tsunade sighed. "Okay. If you say so."

"I do Tsunade." Shizune reprimanded.

"Who _is_ the new girl?" Tsunade's curiousity pipped up.

"Umm... Well... You see..." Shizune balked.

"Just spit it out already!" Tsunade scolded.

Just then the office door opened and a voice asked. "Is this the principal's office?"

At the door, Tsunade saw the pink-haired kunoichi who she trained during the summer and other school vacations. "Yes it is Sakura."

Said girl's eyes widened as she saw her sensei and she grinned. "Nice to see you again Tsunade-sama. You too Shizune-sama."

"Ugh..." Tsunade scowled. "Stop with the honorifics. You make me sound old."

Sakura smirked. "Yes Tsunade."

Shizune smiled at Sakura. "Same with me Sakura-chan."

"Hai." Sakura nodded.

"So... Sakura..." Tsunade drawled. "What brings you here to Konoha High?"

"We moved." Sakura shrugged. "It was 'cause of my father's job."

"Ah..." Tsunade nodded. She remembered that Sakura's father, Takumi, used to be a soccer superstar. Then he retired when his wife, Nami, found out that she was pregnant with Sakura. Takumi wanted to be there for his little hime. (AN: Hime means princess) After Takumi retired as a soccer player, he became a soccer coach to the Soccer Little League. (AN: I made that up) "He's still coaching?"

"Yeah. He got a better job to coach here for the Konoha Rebels." (AN: Also made that up... Yeah... Corny I know but still, it's a little league team so it's for the little kids) Sakura nodded. "Shizune, I need my schedule for the day."

"I'll go get it." Shizune stood up and went to her own office where she took care of her schedule. (AN: I'm making Shizune as the Guidance Councilor)

"You still doing your soccer thing?" Tsunade asked. There was one thing that she knew Sakura loved doing as much as being a medic and that was palying soccer.

"Hai." Sakura grinned. "I brought Suna's girls' team to the championships my freshman and sophomore year."

"I remember watching that." Tsunade felt pride for the girl who was like her own daughter.

"About soccer over here..." Sakura fidgeted.

"We have a soccer team." Tsunade said. It was true. Konoha High _did_ have a soccer team, but it wasn't co-ed. "But the thing is-"

"Here's your schedule Sakura! Here's a map so you don't get lost!" Shizune came in, interrupting Tsunade.

"Ah. Arigatou Shizune. Bye Tsunade! Bye Shizune!" With that Sakura waved and left the office.

"Shizune..." Tsunade felt like breaking a bottle over her own head. "You havesucky timing!"

"Eh.." Shizune was confused.

Tsunade sighed. "I was telling her about our soccer team."

Shizune still looked confused. "What about our soccer team? We have one."

"Yeah. But not a _girls'_ soccer team." Tsunade felt like slamming her forehead against her wooden desk.

Shizune finally got it. "Oh Kami... Sakura's gonna be upset..."

"Yeah. And I doubt that the soccer captain is gonna let a girl on his team." Tsunade scowled as the picture of the dark-haired, egotistical, sexist, idiot boy popped in her head.

"Sakura's gonna clash heads with him..." Shizune fretted.

"Yes... Sakura just might be good for him." Tsunade grinned evilly as a plan formed in her mind. "She might be able to convice the soccer coach... If she can convice the coach, then she still has a chance to be on the team..."

"Tsunade. Don't even _think_ about being matchmaker for Sakura-chan!" Shizune reprimanded.

_'Too late Shizune... Too late...'_ Tsunade thought.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of chapter 2! Please review! XD<strong>


	3. First Day and Challenges

**Hey you guys! This is chapter 3 of Having a Ball! Woohooo! Sorry... Just really somewhat happy! Anyways here's the chapter!**

**I don't own Naruto!**

**By the way, I'm having Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro live in Konoha, not Suna and also I'm having the fourth kazekage, aka their dad, not be a part of their lives and instead I'm having them have their mother as their caretaker! XD XD Hope you like it and please don't hate me for it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Sakura POV**

Sakura felt happy as she walked towards her first class. Konoha High had a soccer team! She then looked down at her schedule and saw that she would have Tactics with Anko Mitarashi. (AN: I couldn't think of a class at the time :P)

She arrived at a room and saw the words "Tactics Class" printed on a plaque next to the door. Sakura took a deep breath and opened the door. Many pairs of eyes followed her every move as she strolled to the sensei who was standing behind a table that contained many different types of weapons.

The violet-haired sensei smiled at Sakura. "You must be our new student. I'm Anko Mitarashi and I'll be your sensei on tactics. Wanna introduce yourself to the class?" Anko-sensei motioned towards the class.

Sakura turned and saw that most of the class was male oriented. Many, and I do mean many pairs of eyes belonging to hormonal teenaged bys were checking her out. She also saw a group of four girls.

**"Ne. Don't tell me you don't like the attention Sakura. Most these guys are HOT! With a capital H-O-T!"**

Sakura sighed inwardly. 'Shut it Inner.'

Sakura took a breath. "Hi. I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm 17. Yes, my hair is naturally pink. Yes I'm single. Yes my dad _is_ Takumi Haruno. Yes my mom _is _Nami Haruno. No I'm not getting my parents to give you guys autographs." A burst of comments came at the poor cherry blossom when she stopped talking. It ranged from "Will you go out with me?" to "Takumi Haruno's you dad?" to "I'd tap that." and many crude remarks similar to that.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and turned to Anko and asked. "Where will I sit?"

Anko gave her a sympathetic look. "You had no idea that this used to be an all-boys school until this year, did you?"

Sakura now understood her parents' questons and shook her head.

Anko smiled. "You'll be okay. I know both your parents. I went to school with them. Takumi wouldn't be the one who would let his only daughter grow up not kowing how to protect herself. Plus Tsunade taught you some stuff, so you'll be fine."

Sakura was partially stunned, but what Anko-sensei said was plausible. Her parents did grow up in Konoha after all.

"I'll help you out. Sit next to Tenten Tsumari (AN: I made that up since Tenten never had a last name), Temari no Sabaku, Hinata Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka. They're the only other girls here." Anko said softly.

Sakura nodded as she headed towards the groups of girls she saw earlier. She waved at them as she started to take a seat next to the blue-eyed blond girl who had her hair up in a high ponytail and her bangs framing her face. "Hi. I'm Sakura."

The blue-eyed blond girl smiled at her. "Hey. I'm Ino Yamanaka. I'm 17 too."

"Yamanaka?" Sakura asked. "Isn't that the fancy florist company?"

"Hai! That's us!" Ino beamed. "Are you really Nami Haruno's daughter?"

"Yes..." Sakura replied.

"I just _love_ her designs! She's an amazing fashion designer!" Ino squealed.

The brunette girl with the two buns in her hair,reminding Sakura almost of a Panda, just sighed. "Don't mind Ino. She's just weird. Anyways, I'm Tenten Tsumari. I'm the same age. Pleased to meet you and I loved watching your dad's little league play. He's a good coach and according to my dad, a legend as a pro soccer player."

Sakura beamed with pride for her parents. "Thanks Ino-pig. Tenten."

"'Ino-pig'?" Ino twitched. "Forehead!"

"That's the best you got Miss Piggy?" Sakura smirked.

Ino smirked back. "I'm gonna like you Miss Pinky."

Sakura smiled. "Same here Porkers. My dad taught me how to play soccer."

"Oh yeah! That's right! You played for Suna's girl's soccer team right?" The green-eyed blond girl, who had her up in four ponytails.

"Yup!" Sakura beamed. "I led the team to the championships both my freshman and sophomore year. My freshman year I was voted MVP and I was captain my sophomore year."

"Wow!" The girl exclaimed. "That's amazing! I'm Temari no Sabaku. I turned 18 last week! Woop-woop!"

Sakura giggled. "I'm happy for you! No Sabaku? Aren't you the daughter of Karura no Sabaku? The famous supermodel?"

"Yeah! That's my mom alright!" Temari grinned.

"That's cool!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Lastly. I'm Hinata Hyuga." The almost white-eyed dark blue-haired girl said softly, who had her hair short except for two strands of her front hair reaching her shoulders. "Pleased to meet you. I'm 17 also. I hope we become good friends."

Sakura took an immediately liking to all four of the girls. "Hai! Hyuga...? Isn't that a huge corporate company? And Hinata... Aren't you the daughter of the leader of that company?"

"Yeah." Hinata smiled softly. "That's me."

Sakura had a feeling that she was gonna like these four girls.

* * *

><p>The next three periods, she found out that she had the same classes as Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Temari. They had, reading, math, and then science. Sakura had the same overwhelming experience that she had in Anko's class in the rest of her classes. The boys were just everywhere!<p>

Then they had lunch together. The same thing had happened there as well. Boys, hitting on her like no end.

Then the girls had PE, where it just got worse because Sakura was wearing shorts and a clingy t-shirt, medical skills, where surprisingly Shizune was teaching, and sparring. (AN: I couldn't think of anything and it seemed... Ninja-like. Deal with it.)

At the end of the very long day, Ino pipped up. "Ne. Sakura-chan! Do you wanna go check out the soccer team?"

Ino had Sakura when she said "soccer team". "The soccer team? Sure, why not. Just let me change cause I actually wanna run for a bit."

"Sure," Temari nodded. "The girl's locker is really close to the field anyways."

"You guys can go ahead." Sakura waved.

"Are you sure?" Tenten asked.

"Yes." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Plus Ino really looks like she wants to go check out guys so who am I to stop her?"

As soon as those words left Sakura's mouth, Ino sped of to the field and the other four girls laughed. "Okay. We'll see you later then Sakura."

With that Temari and Tenten left as well. However, Hinata stayed as Sakura changed into shorts, a white t-shirt and running shoes. "Ne. Hinata-chan, why are you waiting for me?" Sakura asked the Hyuga girl as she stuffed her clothes in her bag.

"I wanna see you run." Hinata stated. "I heard you were an amazing runner. So I wanna see how fast you can run."

Sakura was stunned yet was proud. "I'm not that great."

Hinata smiled at her modesty as they headed out for the tracks. There Sakura, was running the 100 meter and Hinata was timing.

Her personal best was 10.10 seconds and the time she got right now was 9.50 seconds.

Sakura was surprised as she hugged Hinata. "Hinata! I just beat my personal best by twenty seconds!"

"And you said you weren't that great." Hinata giggled.

"Wow. 9.50 seconds is better than the soccer captain's time." A deep voice said, scaring both the girls.

They turned to see a dark brown-eyed white-haired man staring at them.

**"Wow... Even the teachers are pretty hot too..."**

'Inner!'

**"You know it's true.."**

'Lalalala. I'm ignoring you!

"Ah. Kakashi-sensei." Hinata smiled.

"Hello Hinata." Kakashi looked at Sakura and smiled. "You must be the new girl everyone keeps talking about."

"Yeah I guess so." Sakura nodded. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

Kakashi seemed to have a double-take. "Haruno? As in Takumi Haruno?"

Sakura nodded hesitantly.

Kakashi broke out in a grin. "Ah... You're the precious little hime (AN: Hime means princess) Takumi quit soccer for."

"You know my dad?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"Yup! Your dad and I used to play for All-Stars' soccer team. That's when you're dad was pro and became this awesome legend." Kakashi smiled. "By the way, I'm Kakashi Hatake. I'm the soccer coach for Konoha."

"Wow that's cool that you played with dad." Sakura nodded. "Wait. Did you say soccer coach?"

Kakashi laughed. "I'm guessing you're a soccer player too?"

"You bet I am!" Sakura grinned. "Will you let me play on the team?"

Kakashi looked stunned for a bit. "Eh... The team's an all-boys team..."

"NANI? (AN: Nani is like what)" Sakura felt like she was gonna cry. "You don't have a girls' team at _all_?"

Kakashi shook his head. Hinata butt into the conversation. "But Kakashi-sensei! Sakura's amazing at soccer! She played for Suna's girls' soccer team and she brought them to the championships her freshman and sophomore year! She said so herself!"

Kakashi's eyes went wide. "I guess I should've expected nothing less from Takumi's kid. I'll see what the team says. You up for a little test run to see how good you are?"

"I'll ace it." Sakura grinned widely.

"I don't doubt it." Kakashi smiled. "But you see... The team captain isn't too fond of girls on _his_ team."

"Then I'll just have to kick his ass." Sakura smirked.

Kakashi laughed and patted her on the shoulder. "You've got your dad's passion that's for sure."

With that the girls followed Kakashi to the soccer field.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Soccer Field (Third Person POV)<strong>

"Ne! Ino! Where's Hinata?" A loud mouth blond complained.

"Don't know." Ino shrugged.

"Tenten, do you know?" A Hyuga asked.

"She was in the girls' locker room." Tenten replied.

"Gaara! Kankuro! When's your practice gonna start." Temari complained to her younger brothers.

"I don't know!" The eldest boy yelled back.

"When Kakashi-sensei gets his ass over here." Gaara gritted his teeth.

The whole soccer team and the three girls have been waiting for ten minutes for Kakashi to show up.

"Hey! I think I see him!" The loud mouth screamed out.

"Shut up Dobe." A monotone voice gritted.

"Don't be mean Teme!" The loud mouth yelled back.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Tem-"

The soccer coach interrupted the little fit with a cough and everyone turned to see Kakashi with two girls.

"Hinata!" Naruto jumped up and took Hinata into a bear hug.

"U-um... H-hi Naruto..." Hinata was turning very very red by the seconds.

"Naruto. Let go of Hinata." The Hyuga was close to pounding Naruto into the ground.

"What took you so long Kakashi." The monotone voice glared at the coach.

"I was-" Kakashi started out.

"LIAR!" Naruto and many others from the soccer team, along with Tenten, Temari, and Ino, yelled out.

"Actually, this time I'm not lying." Kakashi smirked. "I was just watching my friend sprint." He motioned to the pink-haired girl who no one noticed, until now that is.

"Sakura! There you are!" Ino yelled out as she glomped the said girl.

"Yeah. Here I am." Sakura mused as she stared at the mass of teenaged boys staring at her.

**"(whistle) Damn... There all so hot! I bet all of them have abs!"**

'Inner! Be quiet!'

**"But you _know_ they're all pretty hot."**

'Lalalalalalalala!'

"Kakashi... Were you trying to rape her...?" A brown-eyed brunette boy with two red streaks on his face and a cute white dog asked.

"Oi! I would never!" Kakashi stuck his tongue out. Everyone else looked skeptical.

"I was with her. She wasn't raped so come down." Hinata rolled her eyes. Everyone seemed to relax.

Kakashi mumbled something that sound like "I'm not that much a damn pervert..."

"Why'd you bring a girl to the soccer field?" Monotone asked, clearly not liking it.

"Glad you asked Sasuke." Kakashi gave him a cheeky smile. "She's here to-"

"Try out for the soccer team." Sakura finished for Kakashi.

"No." Was the immediate response from monotone.

"Sasuke give her a chance-" Kakashi glared.

"Who _are_ you beautiful?" Dog boy asked, grinning.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you and your cute little dog too." Sakura smiled back.

"I'm Kiba Inuzaka and my dog's name is Akamaru." Kiba grinned. "Haruno? You're Takumi Haruno's daughter right?"

"Hai."

"I still say no." Monotone struck again. "I don't care if her daddy's Takumi Haruno. Just cause her dad's good doesn't mean she is."

"Calm down Sasuke." The green-eyed red head with the tattoo symbol for "love" above his left eye said. "She played for Suna's girls' soccer team. She lead the team to championships twice. She was voted MVP her freshman year and captain her sophomore year."

"Did Temari tell you that?" Sakura glared at the said girl.

"She didn't need to." Red head shrugged. "I had to bring her to watch all the games. I'm her younger brother."

"Ne! Gaara!" Temari pouted. "You didn't _need_ to bring me! You offered!"

"Cause you would've bugged me to take you anyways!" Gaara shot back. "Anyways I'm Gaara no Sabaku. Temari's younger brother. Nice to meet you."

**"He's pretty cute too. He kinda looks like a panda cause of the the black around his eyes."**

"Pleased to meet you Gaara." Sakura smiled, ignoring inner.

"I still say no." Monotone folded his arms around his chest.

"Teme! Get the stick out your ass and give her a shot!" A blue-eyed blond with whiskers on his cheeks yelled at the monotone.

Monotone boy glared back at him. "Hn. Fine."

Kakashi whistled and patted Sakura on the back. "Good job Sakura. You got a chance from our captain. That's not easily done."

"You mean not easily done if you're a girl." Sakura glared at the captain. "What do you want me to do captain?"

The captain glared back. "A four lap race around the track. I wanna see how fast you can run."

"Against who?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"The whole team."

"Fine."

"Ne. Sakura." Ino fretted. "Sasuke's the fastest runner in the school. Then Gaara."

"I'll be fine." Sakura smiled.

"But-"

"Ino, I've seen her stats." Temari soothed. "Her times are better than Sasuke's."

"Oh. Okay then. Beat their asses!" Ino cheered. Sakura giggled as she readied herself on the track along with the bunch of other boys there.

"Ready! Get set! Go!" Kakashi yelled out. With that Sasuke and Gaara shot off, not surprising anyone else. But what did surprise people was that Sakura was in the middle of Sasuke and Gaara.

"Holy shit!" Kiba awed. "She can fuckin' run!"

The others just nodded.

"Looks like Teme's got some competition." Naruto laughed.

"Hi there Gaara-kun." Sakura said as she waved to the red head already passing him.

"Hey Sakura." He replied gruffly.

Sakura increased her speed once she got in the second lap. Already catching up with the guys still on their first lap. "Hey you guys!" Sakura greeted.

"Hey Sakura." The loud mouth smiled. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I personally hope you beat Teme's ass!"

Sakura giggled. "I hope so too." With that she sped of catching up to Sasuke, who was in the lead.

"Hello there." Sakura smirked.

She only heard a monotone "shit" come out of his mouth. They were on their third lap and Sasuke and Sakura kept trading spots for first.

Sakura got tired of it and just sprinted on ahead and ran all the way to finish the fourth lap. She wasn't even breathing hard when she got to Kakashi and the girls who greeted her with smirks.

"Your time is 5 minutes and 50 seconds." Kakashi grinned. "That's the best time anyone's got so far."

Tenten's eyes widened. "That means she beat Sasuke's time of 6 minutes and 10 seconds!"

"Yup!" Kakashi beamed.

Hinata handed Sakura water. "You need to keep hydrated."

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" Sakura smiled and took a long drink.

15 seconds later Sasuke came in looking furious. "Well your time's 6 minutes and 5 seconds. That's a personal best Sasuke." Kakashi smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke still glared at Sakura.

"You guys can come in now!" Kakashi yelled to the rest of the team and they proceeded.

"Good job Sakura." Kiba smirked. "You beat Sasuke. That's not an easy feat to do."

"Arigatou!" Sakura beamed.

She turned to the steamed captain and asked. "What now?"

"One on one game with our best player." Sasuke grinned evilly. Everyone had shocked looks and the girls gasped.

"Fine. You're on." Sakura said confidently. "Who's your best?"

Sasuke gaved her a smirk. "Me."

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahahahahahah! I left you with a kinda of a cliffhanger. Wow... This chapter's pretty long... Please review! XD<strong>


	4. It's on! XD

**Hey everyone! XD This is the fourth chapter of Having a Ball! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**I don't own Naruto**

**I wanna thank Zatanna's-magical-wish, XxlizziexcielxX, DeidaraXxXLover19, crowlady, MusicLover2010, and Tsuki no Sakura-11 for reviewing. :) Thank you guys! Your reviews mean a lot to me! Also, thank you for everyone who's read this story, put this story on their story alert or put it on their favorite stories, and people who've even put me on their favorite authors or their author alert. Thanks you guys! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

***Review of last Chapter***

"Good job Sakura." Kiba smirked. "You beat Sasuke. That's not an easy feat to do."

"Arigatou!" Sakura beamed.

She turned to the steamed captain and asked. "What now?"

"One on one game with our best player." Sasuke grinned evilly. Everyone had shocked looks and the girls gasped.

"Fine. You're on." Sakura said confidently. "Who's your best?"

Sasuke gaved her a smirk. "Me."

***End of Review***

**Sakura POV**

"Eh?" Sakura looked confused. "I'm gonna be playing you?"

Sasuke just smirked at her.

"Ne! Kakashi-sensei!" Ino complained. "That's not right! He's the best!"

Kakashi gave Sakura a You-Sure-You'll-Be-Able-To-Do-It look. Sakura just smiled at him. He nodded in response.

"Ino. You should give her a shot." A pineapple haired brunette boy with dark brown eyes said... lazily?

"But... She could get creamed..." Ino said worriedly.

Sakura twitched slightly. "Ne... Ino... I'm not _that_ bad. I'll do fine." She then turned to the egotistical bastard of a captain. "I'll play you."

"Hn." Sasuke said as he headed off to the soccer field.

"Egotistical, overbearing, chauvinistic, arrogant little bastard." Sakura murmured at the retreating captain.

"Ah. Haruno-san." A long dark-blue haired boy with white eyes similar to Hinata's. "I must warn you. No one on this team has been able to beat Uchiha."

"Please call me Sakura." Sakura gave him a smile. "Then I'll do my best at beating his chicken-ass."

"Ok Sakura." The boy smirked. "Good luck with that. I'm Neji Hyuga."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Hinata's older brother?"

Neji smirked. "No. I'm her cousin."

Hinata stuck out her tongue. "You might as well be my overprotective older brother."

Sakura giggled at their antics. "To the soccer field!"

"Yeah! Beat Teme's ass!" Naruto cheered.

Everyone got to the soccer field. Kakashi would be the referee.

"Now the rules are regular. We're going to go for three goals." Kakashi said. "Good luck."

With that he threw the ball up in the air. Declaring that the match begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwhahahaha! :) Cliffhanger! Lols Please don't kill me for the short chapter. Please review! XD<strong>

**Oh. I wanna mention something. I have another Naruto Fanfic "We'll Show You!" I hope you guys will read that as well! :)**


	5. Round 1! and Confessions?

**Hey everyone! Did you guys like my cliffhanger? XD Hehe! Sorry the last chapter was so short! XD**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

***Review of Last Chapter***

Everyone got to the soccer field. Kakashi would be the referee.

"Now the rules are regular. We're going to go for three goals." Kakashi said. "Good luck."

With that he threw the ball up in the air. Declaring that the match begin.

***End of Review***

**Third Person POV**

The ball was up and both players went to go for it, but Sasuke got it first and head-butted the ball towards Sakura's goal. Sakura shot after him and caught up. Sasuke tried to get away from her, but Sakura kicked the ball from under him and quickly ran towards his goal.

Sasuke cursed. _No one_ was usually able to steal from him. He quickly chased after her, trying to kick the ball from under her.

***On the Sidelines***

"Good job Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled out.

"Yeah! Beat Sasuke! Cha!" Ino cheered.

Temari shook her head. "Oi! Ino, shut it."

Ino pouted. "Ne. Temari, you're so mean."

Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome..."

"What'd you say NARA!" Ino glared.

Shikamaru sighed again, backing away from the angered blond.

***On the Field***

Sakura was pumped up. She was gonna show the stupid captain. Girls can be just as good as boys.

**"You got that right!"**

Sakura faltered a little bit as she wound her leg back, going to make her shot. Sasuke took that falter as a chance to steal the ball away.

_'Ugh! Inner! He stole the ball!'_ Sakura chided as she ran after the chicken-ass haired boy.

**"Not my fault you get surprised easily."**

_'Whatever.'_

***On the Sidelines***

"This is gonna be a while isn't it Neji-niisan." Hinata giggled as she watched the two.

"Yeah." Neji nodded. Sakura kapt a good challenge for Sasuke. No one on the team had kept Sasuke from scoring in the first ten minutes of a one-on-one match.

"So she's smart, she's wity, she's got an amazing smile, she's got amazing emerald eyes, she's sexy _and _she can play soccer?" Kiba howled. "Damn! She's amazing!"

"Keep your hormones undercontrol." Tenten snorted.

"What?" Kiba gave her an innocent look. "The boys agree with me. Don't you?"

"She's cool!" Naruto grinned. "She's like a cute little sister."

"Little sister?" Shikamaru rose an eyebrow. "I'll admit. She's good. She's not too bad on the eyes. But if she was my little sister, it would mean a lot of trouble."

"Trouble?" Lee said breathlessly. "Ah. The cherry blossom looks amazing. I do not think that she would be troublesome."

"More like... interesting." Gaara said quietly.

***On the Field***

Sakura was panting as she caught up with Sasuke and kicked under his feet, trying to get the ball away from him. However Sasuke kept the ball under protection.

Then Sakura kicked right between his legs and got the ball right before he was going in for his shot.

_'Yes!'_

Sakura grineed as she got the ball and Sasuke was tailing her. She sped up, gaining a few yards away from her chaser. She was at least 20 yards from the goalpost. It was now or never. Sakura wound her leg back, nudged the ball up and in mid-air, Sakura went for her shot.

***On the Sideline***

"Oi! Is little Gaara getting a little crush?" Kankuro teased.

"S-shut up!" Gaara glared at his older brother, but it looked a bit funny because he had a little pink tint on his cheeks.

"Oi! Gaara, back off! I called dibs first!" Kiba barked.

Gaara sighed. He wasn't gonna go there with Sakura. He wasn't really social. Much less with the opposite gender.

"Sakura *munch* seems like *munch* she'd make a *munch* great addition *munch* to the team. *munch*" Said the always eating Choji.

Just then Kakashi's whistle went of, making everyone jump. "Come in!" Yelled the soccer coach.

Both players came in, Sakura grinning and Sasuk had a scowl. "It's been 19 minutes and only Sakura has been able to make a goal."

Everyone's eyes went wide as they looked from Sakura to Sasuke.

"Hey Forehead!" Ino glomped the pink-haired girl. "You actually scored against Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sakura sighed. "You mean you didn't see?"

"Hehe..." Hinata sweat-dropped. "I don't think any of us really saw what happened..."

Sakura's jaw hit the ground. "What! What have you guys been doing this whole entire time?"

"Ne. Sakura-chan we were just talking about-" Naruto jumped up and down, but got stopped by a punch from Gaara and Kiba.

Sakura sweat-dropped. "Ano... I don't think was necessary to hit him..."

"Yes it was." Gaara replied smoothly.

"Kakashi said to three points." Sasuke grumbled. "Let's keep playing."

"Still upset that a _girl_ scored against you?" Sakura smirked.

"Hn." With that Sasuke headed back towards the soccer field.

Sakura started heading back, but got hit in the back with a water bottle. She turned around and yelled. "What the hell was that for?"

"Keep hydrated. We don't want you passing out on the field!" Tenten shot back. Sakura grinned at her friends' thoughtfulness.

"Thanks!" Sakura untwisted the cap and gulped thirstily from the bottle. She then put it aside as she neared the field.

"Ready Chicken Ass?" Sakura smirked as Kakashi whistled.

"Hn." Sasuke growled._ 'Let the games begin.'_ He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. I know. It sucked... I'm sorry! T_T Please don't hate me! Review please.<strong>


	6. Round 2 and Pissed Off Females

**I know that I haven't updated in forever... Please don't hate me… I know that it's not an excuse, but I was caught up in school work and stuff… So I've been busy.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>*Review of Last Chapter*<strong>

"Ready Chicken Ass?" Sakura smirked as Kakashi whistled.

"Hn." Sasuke growled._ 'Let the games begin.'_ He thought.

***End of Review***

**Sasuke POV**

He threw his leg out, getting the ball away from his pink-haired opponent. Sasuke saw her frown before he kicked the ball closer to the goal. He just gave his signiture smirk. The girl actually thought she had a chance of beating _him_. He scoffed. How stupid.

"What the HELL did you just say?" Screeched a female.

Shit. Sasuke didn't realize he actually said that out loud. He turned to see an enraged pink-head fuming and lunging at him.

Of course he did what he knew best.

He ran as fast as his taned legs would let him towards the goal. He swore he saw red flashing in her eyes.

"I don't give a crap that you're captain, but don't you DARE underestimate girls!" The girl said before lashing out her foot, kicking both his feet and the ball from under him.

Sasuke was alarmed when he felt gravity come in and before he could face plant on the grass, his arms shot up and he caught himself. Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see the damned girl running to her goal, almost halfway there.

Gritting his teeth, he stood up and cased after the feminist soccer demon. He'd be damned if he was gonna let her score against him again.

***On the Sidelines***

"DAMN!" Naruto whistled. "Teme sure did piss her off!"

"He shouldn't have said that in the first place." Temari said, folding her arms in front of her. "He shouldn't be underestimating girls."

"Uchiha has a point though." Neji said. "Boys are usually better than girls."

Temari, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino all snapped.

"What the HELL is that supposed to mean!" Tenten glared.

Every boy took a few steps away from the females.

"Ano..." Naruto scratched his head. "Teme just tripped Sakura-chan and got the ball..."

"OI! FOREHEAD! DON'T LET THAT CHICKEN-ASS BEAT YOU!" Ino screamed.

Shikamaru rubbed his ear. "Tch. Troublesome woman."

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME NARA!" Ino glared at the poor brunette.

***On the Field***

**Sakura POV**

She lifted herself off the ground after the Chicken-Ass tripped her. She then glared at the receding raven-haired bastard.

Then she heard "OI! FOREHEAD! DON'T LET THAT CHICKEN-ASS BEAT YOU!"

Sakura couldn't help but smile as she sprinted towards said Chicken-Ass. Then she heard "WHAT'D YOU CALL ME NARA!" She inwardly giggled as she got closer to her target.

'Stupid egotiscal bastard' Sakura though viciously.

She caught up to him and tried to kick the ball from under him, but he quickly kicked the ball ahead, making her miss. She thought she saw a smirk and scowled at the Chicken-Ass.

It felt like an eternity with Sakura trying to get the ball away from him and with the bastard evading all of her efforts.

***On the Sidelines***

"Sakura looks worn out..." Temari muttered, not taking her eyes off the field.

"You mean you think she might lose this round?" Ino's eyes went wide.

Temari shrugged. "Can't really tell. I've never seen her go up against guys before."

"Well of course you haven't." Gaara rolled his eyes. "She's only ever played on an all-girls' team."

Temari glared at her youngest brother. "Don't be a smart-ass little brother."

"Temari's right." Kankuro shivered. "Don't get her mad Gaara. She's scary when she's really pissed. I'm sure the guys don't wanna see that..."

Gaara just sighed.

"Hey." Naruto piped up. "Does anyone know where Kakashi-sensei is?"

Everyone stopped and looked around to see that Naruto was right, for once. Kakashi-sensei was no where to be seen.

Kiba shrugged. "Maybe he went to go read his Icha-Icha Paradise."

**Bonk!**

"Itai!" Kiba clutched his aching head and turned around to see Kakashi-sensei behind him, glarind.

"Actually, for once, I didn't go off to read the greatest book series ever written." Kakashi said. "I saw some students who caught my eye."

"You PERVERT!"Everyone yelled. Well Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji and Shino didn't really yell... More like grumbled.

***On the Field***

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke just sighed, wondering what Kakashi had done this time.

For the past... minutes, the pink-haired amazon had been in a kicking match with him. He did a damned good job at protecting the ball and his already smashed pride.

Sasuke saw the amazon had sent her foot to kick his legs and the ball. Sasuke just scoffed as he kicked the ball up and jumped, avoiding her leg.

He then seized that moment to power kick the ball a good five yards and into the goal.

***On the Sidelines***

"Dammit!"Temari bit out, glaring at Sasuke.

"Good job Teme!" Naruto whooped.

Kakashi blew his whistle and yelled. "Alright. Come in!"

Both soccer players came in. Sakura was frowning while Sasuke looked too cocky.

"You did great out there Sakura." Hinata beamed as she held a water bottle.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled and accepted the bottle.

"You're an amazing player!" Ino nodded.

"I'm not that great." Sakura laughed. "I've still got a lot of work to do."

"But you've been great with you match with Sasuke." Tenten said.

"Yeah, not many girls can play against Sasuke like you can." Temari smiled.

"Thanks." Sakura beamed.

"The girls are right Sasuke-Teme." Naruto exclaimed. "Sakura-chan's amazing!"

"A great addition to the team." Shikamaru advised.

"She actually scored against you." Neji smirked. "Give her credit for that Uchiha."

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "She's still a girl. I don't want a girl on my team. I don't want to deal with a crybaby when she gets hurt."

Sakura and the rest of the girls snapped.

"What the hell did you just say CHICKEN-ASS?" Sakura glared.

"Just because she's a girl?" Tenten's aura was deadly.

"What's wrong with girls?" Ino twitched. "Huh?"

"Stupid males with their stupid ego." Temari murmured darkly.

"Don't go underestimating women Uchiha." Hinata added. "You've got one more round and I'm pretty sure Sakura will beat your ass and show you that girls can be just as good as boys."

The boys were backing up from the five murderous girls. Even Kakashi seemed to be slightly disturbed and smart enough to move away.

"Teme!" Naruto squeaked. "Even Hinata-chan's mad!"

"You idiot!" Shikamaru glared. "This is _your_ fault."

"Why must the youthful ones dies young?" Lee was almost in tears. "Why?"

"Fix it before we all die." Shino hissed.

"Alright. Geez. I'll go. Ca-" Sasuke put up his hands.

"One more round. Isn't that right Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura interrupted him.

"Yeah. One more." Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Good." With that Sakura turned on her heel and headed towards the field once again.

"Better get going Sasuke." Kiba said.

Sasuke had never been more terrified of a girl in his life. He hesitantly followed the amazon.

'Why do feel like I'm gonna die?' Sasuke gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap for chapter 6! I know. Not one of my best chapters... Anyways, please review!<strong>


End file.
